The present disclosure is generally related to configuring settings of a mobile device, and more particularly to configuring settings of a mobile device based on an inferred location.
Many mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) have communication settings that must be configured based on the location of the device. For instance, different countries may utilize different cellular communication standards (e.g., GSM, CDMA, etc.). Many countries also have specific frequency and power requirements for wireless communication (e.g., via a cellular network, WiFi, BlueTooth, etc.). Moreover, in some countries, regulations require that certain mobile device capabilities (e.g., GPS, camera, etc.) be deactivated. Thus, for a mobile device to connect to and communicate with a wireless network, the mobile device must determine country-specific requirements and configure its communication settings accordingly.
When a user of a mobile device arrives at a new location (e.g., upon landing at a foreign airport), there can be significant delays associated with turning on and connecting the mobile device to a network. Such delays are in part caused by the mobile device having to scan for a carrier network, identify and connect to the network, and exchange data with the network to establish its location and to deduce country-specific operating modes. If the user is one of many passengers on a large airplane, these delays can be compounded by the many passengers using bandwidth in an attempt to connect to the network at the same time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for determining the location of a mobile device and configuring location-specific settings in a more reliable and efficient manner.